Hatasu Kenith, First Noble Born From Fire
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: After watching Shakugan No Shana over the summertime at my dad's, I decided to create a crossover with my two favorite anime, Shana and Naruto. So I will be creating an series called Hatasu Kenith, First Noble Born From Fire! But I want you guys to read it and comment... because this is the first crossover I did. So please read it and give me feedback on my first Crossover!
1. New Journey! Rough Start

_**Crossover Shakugan No Shana Shana and Naruto: Hatasu Kenith, First Noble Born From Fire**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shakugan No Shana.  
**_

Both Isis and Hatasu ran through the snow, away from Deidara and Tobi from the Akatsuki. Until she heard Isis screamed in agony before falling into the snow "Sister!" She rolled her on her back and she smiled "Go run without me." She shook her head and began to hold back tears. "No! I can't leave you behind…even if I survived from the Akatsuki, where will I go?" She smiled at her then put out the blade. "There. Take Nietono No Shana. She would be mad at me if her sword was in the hands of the Akatsuki… You must find Uchiha Sasuke before Konoha ninjas find you. " She seized the handle of the sword before she heard a loud bang. Then glanced down at Isis one final time and ran through the forest with Nietono No Shana in her hands as she allowed the tears ran down her face.

'I will never forgive you, Isis. I will always remember you…' She smiled as she ran through the forest running away from Deidara and Tobi.

* * *

She could hear Deidara and Tobi behind her and they were catching up "Ha! We've got you now." Then found screaming in agony and fallen into the snow. "Hooray! We got her." She could see them grinning especially Deidara. "Well, well. Look at you! Trying to be sly, aren't we?" She tried to reach for Shana but he stepped on her out-stretched hand , making her scream in agony as the blood escaped from the shoe. That made him laugh joyfully and held her by long black hair "You have been giving us a lot of trouble searching for you and now…" At that point, he threw her to the tree. His grin grew when he saw blood stained the white snow and the corner of her mouth. "Any last words?" She was still on hands and knees but shook her head "No," He grinned evilly and fear filled her body until Nietono No Shana appeared in front of her. "I thought you were stronger than your pathetic older sister…"

Growling, she charged at him but her eyes were red but hair didn't have embers in it. He grinned as he swung his arm sending her flying back to the tree. "Ha! You're a pure weak-" Suddenly, he stopped when she began grinned "Guess again." He touched his right cheek then saw the red spot on his hand. "Not everyone is perfect. Especially you." He roared in anger and seized on her coat collar "Why you little-" She smirked at him. Even though she was beaten up pretty badly, she was able to make a cut on his cheek "Deidara! The Akatsuki-" He snapped his head at Tobi angrily "I don't care if they said she was wanted her alive! I almost had it with this little arrogant royal brat!"

"Now, now Deidara. You should listen to Tobi… You don't want to deal with your boss being mad at you, do you?" She chuckled. He threw her towards another tree and walked over "Get up, Hatasu! It's about time you learned your lesson. Tobi, give me her sword!" Tobi looked at his hand and handed it over "Now you're going to get it, you little brat!" She began closed her eyes picturing my older sister waving for me to come over but no tears fell from her face this time. Until a loud thud echoed and opened her eyes to see a girl who was her age. She had long black and her Sharingan glared at her. "Are you alright?" I weakly nodded and got up slowly. She bandaged my leg and allowed me to stand me up. Finally, we both saw a boy with black hair and dark eyes walking towards us. But instead of dark eyes they were Sharingan… "Hey, Little Brother." He glared at Hatasu making her get Goosebumps and ran behind the girl. She laughed "Oh, you're scared of Sasuke? Don't worry he's not going to hurt you…" Then snapped at him and gave him the glaring look. "Are you?"

The scary thing was he still gave her eye contract with his Sharingan… 'Stop glaring at me!' Then my eyes flashed a shade of red suddenly and he gave her a surprised look "SASUKE!" He looked at the girl "You aren't going to hurt are you?" Then he spoke for the first time "No. Besides, she still has to prove to me that she can join the team." Her face went pale 'Prove?! What do I have to prove other than I was almost kill by Deidara and Tobi! What is that jerk trying to do?! Get me killed?!' She growled as we walked through the forest to meet other people. She simply watched as they talked until she suddenly found herself breathing faster than usual then her hand seized the stomach.

But her head saw glowing red eyes, not Sharingan but something more powerful.

**_Hatasu! It's time to come home! Come back to us…Where your parents are waiting for you._**

Suddenly, she saw images in her head flashing finally she saw a man with long black hair and blue eyes reaching his hand out to her. "**_Time to come home, First Noble…_**" Finally, she opened her eyes to see everyone preparing to attack before we all jumped out of the way "Dang it. They avoid the attack…" Instantly, she knew it was Deidara as he finally came into view…

'Great. I have to deal with Deidara again.' But suddenly that same voice echoed in her head:

_**You can do it, Hatasu. I believe in you.**_

'Thank for the encouragement. Like I needed it.' Somehow though, her heart was racing and joy taking over her body but she ignored it as Deidara began to attack them again. But the ground under her was beginning to collapse. She tried moving but her body went still as the crevasse grew and grew 'Need to break free from this.' Then she saw the teenage boy standing on another bird with Sharingan:

_**Use Crimson Lord Power you were born with, Hatasu. Remember what I told you.**_

'I don't even know you! So how do you know my name?'

_**Just concentrate on your focal point, Hatasu. Your questions will be answered when time will allow it…**_

Suddenly, sharp pain was sent through my body and at the moment, she was shaking which made Deidara laugh. "You feel that? That's the poison taking affect! In a few minutes you're going to die!" He was right thought. My right leg was beginning to feel numb along with my right and now she was on her hands and knees. 'Dang it. I am going to die there. Got any ideas?' At first, the mysterious voice was silent as the poison got to her brain causing black spot in her vision.

_**変換 に クリムゾン 卿**_

Her eyes slowly opened and a grin grow on her face as she began to stand on her two feet. Finally her body was surrounding by Azure blue Aura as Deidara prepared to attack. "You have Crimson Lord blood running through your reins. No matter, you are still going to die."

_**Then the battle between Deidara and Hatasu began...**_

* * *

_****_**Have a idea for future chapters for this fanfiction involving Naruto or Shakugan No Shana? Send your ideas along with your comments and they will featured in the next chapters! :)  
**


	2. Against A Gang! New Beginnning!

**Okay first, Naruto doesn't belong to me so I am not the creator of Naruto...or Shakugan No Shana. But I do love reading them and watching Shana.**

**SO Enjoy this chapter and I will go work on the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Battle Against Gang ! New Beginning!_**

She swung her sword making a big wound in his chest making her grin evilly "Hah!" Then the unexpected happened. She saw Deidara changed into a black fox with red eyes. "You... will... die...Daughter...of...Silver the Second..." Then everyone was changing into the creature even the people that saved me. 'What the hell are they?'

**_They're Aeolian. They used to be humans that practice the forbidden jutsu too much therefor the jutsu changed them._**

She nodded as the creatures began to surround her and began to laugh. She didn't want to die... Not yet. Then she and the voice spoke as one as the sword she had in at her side was now a large two sided blade and red eyes glared at the Aeolian. Until all decided to charge and she was starting to be scared:

**_Focus Hatasu! Swing the sword._**

She swung the sword hard to see a black wolf appear and growled at them. At first, the foxes didn't care until one jumped on its back was when wings sprouted on its back and its tail shot at the neck to choke the black fox. It struggled and clawed its way free before scratching the wolf's forehead... At first, it whimpered but glared at the fox with blood flowed down the forehead. Finally, the tail twisted and a loud crack echoed in her ears as she watched the corpse of one Aeolian fell to the floor. Now all of the foxes were charging; trying to avenge their fallen friend but suddenly her blood was boiling in memory of her caretaker, Isis who was killed by one of the Aeolian disguised as Deidara.

"You... killed her." Her voice was soft and weak but she repeated it until she ran into battle with the black wolf; screaming at the top of her lungs "YOU KILLED HER!" She swung her sword at the black monsters as they clawed at her but her partner pushed them away. However, cuts and scratches were all over its body, she needed this battle now. 'Hey! Got powerful moves to teach me to before they finish us off.'

**_Use you flame. Focus on your chakra then attack._**

Her eyes closed and time seemed to slow down for a while until her hair explodes into flames along with little embers floating around her. Finally, she swung her sword again this time a bright light blind her then vanished revealing all the black fox demons with fiery sword in the heart. 'It's over...' Now she glanced at the wolf that had changed in its appearance. Instead, its body was now red and silver and wings were on its back, its eyes were two different colors; the left was silver and the right was gold. "Let's go, boy." The dog barked and followed her into the forest; leaving the scene of dead foxes.

**Two and a half years later**

Hatasu trained with Anubis who was now her guardian. "How long until we have a break?" She asked him. He sighed and put his sword behind him "What? Tired already?" She shook her head "No. But since we have been training, I felt like we were being watched." He paused for a while and walked away, Hatasu quickly followed after him to see an open plain but behind that was a small village. "We are going to live there for a while."

They walked through the village, seeing all the villagers as they looked at her surprised "Why are they staring at me?" Anubis glanced down and saw her hand on the sword "Take your hand off the handle of your sword. You're scaring them." She nodded and put her right hand at my side "Well, well. A Crimson Lord that owns Nietono No Shana." Suddenly, they were surrounded by a gang as a member came from behind and took the sword with a wicked smile on his face "It will make a lot of money..." She growled angrily but charged at him as he ran off. "HATASU!" But it was no use; Anubis's voice fainted with the sound of the townspeople following her and the thief.

She stopped at a market where she found him with five other men "Hey, get that back! It's mine!" The man laughed "It belongs to Silver the Second! So what in the bloody hell did you get it?" His British accent threw her off because she never knew any ninja that had British accent. "Don't remember. It was with me when I was a baby." They grinned but a girl threw her to her parasol which was black with red lace on the end "Thanks!"

(Hatasu's P.O.V)

I did expect to use a parasol in a battle with a gang but I have no choice. The leader came at me with a grin on his face "You are going to get it now, you little royal brat." Then he charged but I swung the handle making him grin; however the handle slowly revealed a blade that medium size line on his neck then fell to the floor when I seized the blade "Anyone else?" Then the others ran me and I sighed 'This is going to be a long day.'

Finally there was silence in the market beside the chanter between the customers as I walked down the streets until the girl who gave me the parasol appeared "Hello."

"Oh. Hi, look. Thank for the parasol. But I really ne-" Suddenly, I was pulled into a tent where I saw folded clothes and heard 'zip'. 'OK. I guess she wants me to wear these clothes.' I grabbed it and looked at it; it was colored in brown clothes and armor platings along with an orange scarf that looked would hit my neck to the waist and a yellow broach hold them together but the shoulder and base plates of the armor were black with red lines on the ends too. "This is Bakuyagai."

**_Very good. You know what it is._**

'Shut up!' I though in my head. As I slowly put it on until I walked in front of the mirror, to see the armor. It fit me perfectly then the woman came in and she jumped for joy "It fits. I was afraid it wouldn't fit because of your-" She looked at my chest and instantly I covered them however she laughed "Don't worry. The Bakuyagai fit, that's all that matters." Her voice was so sweet and soothing... I almost began to my eyes to listen but her hand was suddenly out in front of me.

Inside her hand was a ring with carvings on it and it was on a silver chain "This will help you. But there is one other thing that you need as well." She whispered "What is it?" She pulled my arm and we walked down the streets until we walked into an artifact store with a lot of items on the shelf. The man at the table chuckled and walked over to us. "Dear Alana. How good to see you."

They hugged together but Alana roughly pushed away "Hatasu and I don't have much time. We need you to get the Dance Party." His face instantly went pale but he went to the back of the store. It took him a while but came back with a container that had a blanket or pillow at the bottom. Inside it was a clear glass bell with etched details that had diamonds and crystals. "Wow…" He laughed "This is Dance Party. A Treasure Tool will make a Rinne unstable that they explode..." I looked at him confused "You probably don't know what a Rinne is?" I nodded and this time, Alana spoke "A Rinne is beings who act as servants for certain Crimson Lords or Denizens. They are usually created by their master and, as unstable existences, require a constant replenishment of Power of Existence from either their master or through consumption of humans and give it to master to convert it for their usage in order to survive." I let out a big 'oh' in understanding what Rinne was. "Alana is a Rinne and she has served your father."

Alana bowed, took the container and then gave it to me "My duty is to protect Crimson Lord Hatasu and Crimson Lord Anubis from any harm that come." I held the bell and began to glow faintly then brightly but I opened to see...

* * *

A phoenix with multiple wings in front of me.

'What's a phoenix doing there?' At that point, it screeched at me angrily suddenly my body was still. 'I can't move!' It flew at me and somehow turned into a ghost as it went into my body. Now I was screaming in agony as I felt the fire consumed me until the pain fainted. "Crimson Lord Hatasu?" I opened my eyes to see Alana and the merchant looked at me worried. Suddenly, I looked at the Dance Party Bell to see it was still glowing that faint red color of the bird I saw.

"What happened?" I slowly got up and picked up the bell. I explained everything and they both looked nervous. "The Scarlet Letter Nightingale. One of the most powerful and sacrosanct Crimson Lords…." Then a loud bang echoed through the store and he instantly pulled open a secret door from the floor. "You must go quickly. There should be a gypsy caravan waiting for you an Alana."

"But what about Anubis?" He smiled and what he said next shock me "Your Brother will be there to get you." With that Alana jumped down into the hole and I did too then we closed the door. It disappeared leaving me and my protector running through the secret passage.

* * *

**Sorry to the people who waited to read the next chapter! The next will be called:**

**Gypsy Caravan! Mysterious Boy Appears...  
**


	3. Alliance With Team Taka Part 1!

**Alliance With Team Taka Part 1!**

**I know I said that this chapter was supposed to be Gypsy Caravan! Mysterious Boy Appears... but I changed it. Sorry, but I hope the chapter name was better.**

* * *

**(Hatasu's P.O.V)  
**

We ran through the forest as I held on the Dance Party in its container as it glow faintly. "How long un-" Suddenly, I was hit upside of the head and was sent flying towards the edge of the canyon. I held onto the edge for dear life as I heard footsteps walked over towards me.

It was Deidara and... "Iris?" She smiled faintly at me as she tried to grab my hand and pull me up but I scratched at her hand angrily, letting myself die instead as I held onto the Dance Party tightly. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain made me scream but suddenly I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't dead.

But instead of wearing Bakuyagai, my clothes were a long goddess/angel-like dress that was surrounded by embers. My hair was out and flowing with the winds violently as I floated above Deidara and Iris.

"Hatasu, please listen to me. We know where your parents are! Let us take you back to the Akatsuki and-"

"No." I growled at her angrily. As the burning eyes glared at them both and a sword formed "This is the end of the line for both of you!" Then I swung the sword and destroyed the canyon; creating a massive gap in it.

"Alana! We are leaving!" Then a little kitten jumped onto my arms and I put her into my backpack "My lord, have you notice that you have fiery wings on your back?" I turned to see she was right but there wasn't just one pair...It was three pairs of wings meaning...

"I have six wings." Alana nodded before I flew through the crevasses and saw a lake with glowing lights floating around. "This the Celestial Lake, it can heal, restore, or even more chakra and new abilities. Let's land there." Alana yelled for the backpack.

So we landed in the grass and Alana instantly ran over to the lake then began drinking the lake water. Slowly, she changed into a different form. She had long orange hair and chocolate brown eyes along with that she look like the same age as me.

"Come on, my lord. You should drink the water too." I nodded as I walked over to the lake and cup some of the water before drinking it. The power of the water was beginning to take affect as the embers changed into a different color.

Black.

"My Lord?" I looked at her with my eye which were still red "I am fine but I feel a lot stronger." She smiled but then unsheathed her sword quickly and went if front of me.

"Sasuke. The servant spotted us...Now what?" A voice broke the silence as one by one a person step out of the forest. The first one was a boy with short white hair and purple eyes, second was a girl with long red hair and red eyes, third was a boy with short spiky orange hair and orange eyes.

Finally, their leader stepped out of the shadows...He had black hair that spiked up in the back and onyx eyes. I started to take back with my sword, Nietono No Shana '_Been a long time I have used Shana..._' I thought

The white haired boy took a step forward with his sword out "Want to fight, huh? I will get yo-" But the boy in front of them blocking him with his hand "Sasuke, get out of the way."

"Suigetsu. You realize you are going up against Seraphim of Fire. Even at this stage, one swing of her sword can kill you..." Then Suigetsu growled angrily but went over his arm and charged at me.

* * *

I gave him a bored look as I took step to the left then put one leg out as he tripped into the water. "Son of a-" I began to shake my head "You did the worse attack in the world of ninjas..."

He growled as his eyes glared at me before I yawned "I guess we have to head to bed. But first," I seized a floating light before I handed it to Alana "What do I do with this, my lord?" I smiled "When I say now, you threw it the air." I took a few steps back before doing the jutsu.

"Okay, now!" Alana threw in the air as I breathe a black flame out of my mouth then a bright light consumed the sky and something small began to fall. Finally, I jumped on Suigetsu's head and caught the object.

It was a little boy who had short black hair and red eyes. Finally, his eyes regained their shine and blinked at me "Mommy!"

Everyone except for Suigetsu gave me a surprised look "DID HE SAY MOMMY?!" The red haired yelled as I jumped back to the grass. "Yep. Even though it was supposed to make an invisible cloak over this place. But I guess this is..."

"How did you do that without studying the scroll?" Suigetsu said as he got up of the lake and I tilted my head "Forbidden Scroll?"

"A scroll that contains forbidden jutsu that contains all of jutsu that is forbidden. That jutsu you did... is forbidden." I frowned and looked at the little boy '_How is giving a lost soul a body forbidden?' _

Finally, I sprouted my wings and flew off with Alana following through the trees and the boy in my arms.

I landed in a plain of white roses, Queen Anne's Lace, Lillies, Poppies, Hyacinths, Gardenias, and Snapdragons. Before long, I collapsed and my body was hidden by all of the flowers...

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

He ran through the trees secretly following Alana until he appeared in the plain of white flowers '_How am I supposed to find her in a plain of flowers? This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack._' He thought angrily.

He walked through the plain until he spotted long black hair and followed it to a girl sleeping peacefully while being surrounded by Gardenias and Lillies... Slowly began to get closer to her as his heart began to race '_Why is my heart...It doesn't matter. We need her and Alana to join Team Taka.' _

He grabbed her and carried her in his arms. Then the boy she created was now the size of his finger jumped onto his shoulder then sat down. Finally, he got close to her right ear.

"Hang to me, okay?" He whispered slowly. She blinked and looked at him before slapping him "Ow!" He glared at her angrily with anger in his eyes "What was that for?"

"You creeper!" She screamed at him before she ran off yet away and followed her again...

'_How do I get her on my side?'_

* * *

**The next chapter will explain about the jutsu that created the little boy and why there are different plains of flowers! Please comment!**_  
_


End file.
